Participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) has been a major part of the clinical investigative effort of the section of Hematology- Oncology in the Department of Medicine at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC). This effort results in the enrollment of a consistent number of eligible and evaluable patients into SWOG trials. SWOG protocols at the University of Oklahoma provide the major opportunity for Oklahoma residents to participate in large scale, well designed clinical trials. Patients are accrued via both the parent institution and affiliated CGOPs. Most patients in the state, including a large number of Native Americans and rural Oklahomans, are treated by physicians who are part of this network. Annual accrual for the entire network has been ninety-seven patients. We have been working to increase our involvement in the scholarly aspects of clinical trials. At the member institution, we have focused our efforts in five areas including breast cancer, head and neck cancer, genitourinary cancer, lung cancer, and hematological malignancies. This effort has resulted in the establishment of multidisciplinary programs in these areas which has helped to facilitate identification and enrollment of patients on SWOG protocols. In addition, it has allowed for the development of in-house protocols which might serve as pilot studies for future SWOG trials.